Harry Potter and The Lost Sibling
by Maiden of Gryffindor
Summary: Harry will find out that he has a twin! He also has another family to go to. But someone is trying to take his twin's life and you will foind out who he/she is later on. HAPPY READING!


Hey everybody! This a rendition of book six. Something that I have been waiting to put up. In this story Harry finds out more about his family and finds someone he wouldn't expect would be related to him.  I know in other stories you read about him having a twin and yes he has a twin in this one but you'll see the twist in this story. I hope you enjoy. 

*~*               *~*               *~*               *~*               *~*               *~*               *~*

      Harry Potter, a known wizard in the Wizarding World is as usual spending summer vacation at his Uncle Vernon's. He is just as depressed as the other summers he has spent there. This time his uncle, aunt and cousin, the annoying Dudley were out on vacation for 2 weeks and Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, the old lady whose house smells like cats and cabbage. But luckily, he is not staying at her house he is staying at the Dursley's house because they don't want Mrs. Figg to be suspicious about why Harry has an owl. 

      Now just down the road was one of his classmates at Hogwarts and her name is Harmony Larson. She is just like Harry except for their families. Her parents were killed by Voldemort and now lives with her loving aunt, uncle and her two older cousins, John and Leann. But she has a secret that only her living relatives and her closest friends knew about. (Note: You'll find out about her secret later on so don't worry about that yet.) She is the 2nd smartest student in Hogwarts; of course Hermione is the top student in their school. 

      It is July 31, Harry's 16th birthday and it's like any other birthday he had before. The Dursley's completely forgot, as usual and he his trapped in his room because he doesn't want to spend his time with Mrs. Figg downstairs watching soap operas. Since she went out to buy food for the house, Harry went downstairs into the garden to relax under the bright sun. A few minute later, guess who would come up the street but Harmony and her cousins.

"Hey Harry! Happy Birthday!" said Harmony with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Harmony! Is that for me?" replied Harry.

"Yes. This gift is for you but don't open it yet. Open it when you get back inside. It is something from the wizarding world."

"Thanks. Where are you 3 going?" Harry asked.

"Just going to our friends house. Their houses are on the next street over," replied Leann.

"We better get going. Harry, we'll send you our gifts by owl post. Even if your house is only a few blocks away. Happy Birthday again Harry." John said.

"Bye Harry. I hope you like the gift. Come on Leann." Harmony said.

"Bye" said Leann in a rush.

_I wonder what it could be. I'll open it tonight when Ron, Hermione and Hagrid's presents arrive. _Harry thought to himself and went back into the house.

Later that night after Harry and Mrs. Figg ate dinner, he went to his room and saw 3 owls on his bed waiting for him with parcels. First he took the one from his own owl Hedwig. It was from Hermione. When he opened it, it was 2 thick books. The first one was all about his favorite game, quidditch. It included the famous teams and special techniques that they used to win the World Cup. The second is a book about the famous witches and wizards and their achievements. Next he took the one from Pig, Ron's owl for about 2-3 years now. When he opened it he saw a orange quidditch uniform from the Chudley Cannons and it was even signed by all the players. 

_Where did Ron get this? No offense to him but where could he get the money? _Harry thought to himself. Then he remembered that the department of games at the Ministry of Magic owed Harry and Ron a favor so he guessed that this is how they repaid him and Ron.

Next was Hagrid's. Now he is wondering what it was this time. But it wasn't from Hagrid at all it was from Prof. Dumbledore. It was an album where Harry can keep his famous witches and wizards cards from the packets of Chocolate Frogs he likes so much. There was a letter enclosed which looked urgent. He opened it and read…

_Dear Harry,_

_      Happy Birthday! I'm sorry to give you bad news at a time like this but it's about Hagrid. He has been killed on his way Knockturn Alley. He was killed by one of the Death Eaters of Voldemort. It was an unexpected attack. I hope you can cope with the loss. Don't worry Harry. Hagrid will have a proper ceremony and burial. I hope you understand. I will announce his death to the rest of the school on Sept. 1, when all of your classmates come back to Hogwarts. God Bless You Harry._

_Yours Truly,_

_Prof. Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry was completely depressed. It may have been his birthday but the death of one of his closest friends made him feel that all he wanted to do was die. It was like he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts anymore. There was no purpose anymore. Hagrid was the first friend he made since he found out that he was a wizard and he helped Harry through all the trials he had when it was his first year in Hogwarts.

_What am I going to do now? _Harry thought to himself.

*~*               *~*               *~*               *~*               *~*               *~*               *~*

That is the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Pls. review this. The next chapter will be coming soon. HAPPY READING!


End file.
